Promises In Heaven
by shiroao
Summary: AU Highschool. status preview only. When Cloud Strife meets the boy in his dreams  literally , Zack Fair, he was pulled from his normal life into a magical one. How will he cope with all these craziness going on around him? SPOILERS WARNING!


**[preview]**

Disclaimers: I do not own. -_-''

* * *

"We've met before, don't you remember?" asked the tall, muscular yet lean older teen with slick black spiky hair with only a strand hanging at his left side. His pale face was masked with a grin, sea blue eyes twinkling.

The blond other teen, much more smaller than him with the same tone of skin and eyes shook his head, unable to speak.

The raven haired-teen's smile faltered a bit, "Oh… So you don't really remember…"

The blond blinked in confusion, still not saying anything. This man… is so strange.

"Don't worry, Cloud…" beamed the other, putting his large hands both on his hips, "We'll meet again soon, I promise…"

_Wait a minute…_ But light overtook them and flashed everything in sight.

"Cloud, please remember me… I lo-"

_Who are you?_

A pair of azure oculars opened and stared fuzzily at the brown ceiling. At the corners of his eyes, he felt dried tears streamed down his cheeks.

_What was that… Who's that person in my dream…? _

**Year 20xx || Tokyo, Japan || 08:00 A.M**

A fifteen year old boy with sapphire shining eyes came down the stairs of his small home, stretching his arms up, yawning hugely. His usual hedgehog-like dandelion-yellow hair was damp and hanging low. He wore his school uniform; a pair of black pants and sneakers, and the school's male white shirt with long sleeves and a collar.

Once he was at the foot of the stairs, he was greeted with sudden warmness that suddenly surrounded him. He had comprehended at that moment that he was being hugged.

"M-Mom!" whined the blond adolescent as he tried to struggle away from his parental _gesture_.

"Aww, you're growing too fast, Cloud!" squealed his mother. His mother was fit and have developed assets. Her dark hair was tied up into a single ponytail with a red ribbon. Her skin wasn't much different to her son. Her name's Tifa Lockhart, adopted mother of Cloud Strife.

Once she let go, he pouted, "How many times have I told you to not do that anymore, Mom… It's… embarrassing…"

His mother made a kicked puppy face, "But… You're just so adorable! Like a tiny Chocobo!"

"What the hell is a Chocobo?" But the son just shook his head, ignoring his small question, "I got a few minutes before school bell rings…"

Tifa merely nodded and headed back to the kitchen, only to come back with a paper bag stuffed with food. "Here ya go, champ~ Now scurry along!"

"Right," Cloud sweat dropped. He turned to the door but was stopped again when his mother gave another a surprise hug, "Mother…" He sometimes hates his mother for being all clingy and stuff but deep inside, he cares for her a lot.

Tifa leaned in his ear and whispered, "Don't you think I forgot what day it is today…"

Cloud blushed at the words. _I almost forgot_… _Today's my_- Tifa let go of him and he ran to the front hall.

_How could I have forgotten it? _

_Today's my birthday! I'm turning 16! _

He felt a smile creeping up in his face as he hurriedly went outside. It was a clear and sunny summer morning. Today he got a feeling that everything's going to be a perfect day.

At least, that's what he thought.

He scampered towards the way of his school, panting for breath. He never got tired of running. He doesn't know why he's not easily tired while the others, after three laps in the gym, they would grovel down to their knees and refused to stand back up. Others found this weird and stuff however there are others who like it. He got asked many times by the school athletics clubs for him to join their clubs but he always refuse, telling them he had other better things to do than to play sports.

Along with his inhuman strength and speed, he have his way with girls too. Though he prefers to be alone and be on the other side of the room. He doesn't like noisy places and squealing fan girls. There were others who would chase him around the campus but no one can ever catch him…

"Here!" he huffed as he halted and stood before the open gates of his school. A few school girls spotted him and greeted him, while giggling and squealing.

As polite as he is, he greeted them back, but sighed afterwards, saying that the squealing would someday give the girls a heart attack and it would be his fault for that…

"Not late today, huh…" said a cocky male's voice. Cloud glimpsed up and saw a red-haired guy with a rat tail and emerald eyes. He too has also spikes in his air.

"Reno…" beamed the blond as he approached the other, "You too. Where's Rude?"

"Not here today, he has some business to take care of…" smirked the newcomer. Cloud anxiously leered.

"Don't tell me… It's another fight that you ran away from, didn't you? And Rude is there to take care all of it…"

Reno chuckled, "Kinda like that…"

Cloud can't help but tittered with him too. Reno and Rude were among his group. There's also the quiet type but strong as hell, Vincent Valentine; the Vietnamese third year, Tseng and his sister, Cissnei; and the rowdy first year Asian self-proclaimed ninja Yuffie. Those people were the closest friends that he had ever had.

"Howdy, Cloud, Reno!" Speak of the devil, a tiny Chinese young girl with light grey eyes and short bobcut hair appeared behind them. She wore a white shirt with no sleeves and a tiny red plaid mini-skirt.

"Ah, Yuffie…" Reno waved at the little girl, "Skipping here as always…."

Yuffie pouted, "Silly! I'm not, I'm just patrolling the grounds for any bad guys!"

Cloud smiled and patted the girl's head, "You better go back. Reno here already defeated the bad guys so they won't have to face you…"

"Really?" Cloud winked at Reno. Catching the drift, Reno replied, "Uh, yeah! I whipped their ass with some kung fu that I learned from you! They were all like "AAH!" and they ran away, never to return again…"

Yuffie's orbs glittered like diamonds at his make-up story, completely believing it, "Wow… Well, good work! I expect no less from the Red Phoenix Reno!"

Reno chuckled "Yeah, yeah… No hurry along!"

Yuffie laughed and then stopped short, remembering something. The reason why she came all the way out of here. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something!"

"Hm?" Cloud turned to her, "What is it?"

"Didya all hear? Someone's transferring!" chirped the girl excitedly, "There's actually four of them!"

"Huh, really?" Reno rose a brow at this and sneered, "Well, well… We got us some newbs! Should we teach them their _first lesson_? Eh, Cloud?"

Cloud grimaced and held up his hands in front of him, "Uh, no thanks. They haven't done anything yet. So…"

Reno groaned and folded his arms at his chest, "Aww, that's no fun… Oh well… So, Yuffie, anything else about this _four mysterious students _that are transferring here?"

Yuffie thought hard and long before thumping his fist in her other palm, "Ah! I got it! Here, they were at the principal's office and one of my intel took a picture of them, though it's a little blurry…"

Yuffie handed Cloud a photograph. It showed four figures, their backs facing the camera. One has black hair, straight and a little wavy. The second one was short and straight brown hair, and the last one, a tall one (looks like a fourth year) has a lean body with long silver straight hair.

_Interesting_… Cloud thought as he stared at the photo, not noticing that Reno had also leaned close to checked the picture. _Wait, there's suppose to be four… Where's the other one?_

"That tall guy with long hair looks like a girl…" snickered the red-headed teen. Cloud just rolled his eyes. He then handed back the photo to Yuffie. "Thank you Yuffie. Now go before the bad guys infiltrate your own department too…"

Yuffie gasped, "Ah! You're right! Well, see you guys around!" She spun and scurried back to where she came from, "Evildoers! Prepare yourselves!"

On the right moment, the bell rung alerting all students to go to their homerooms. Reno bade farewell before rushing past the blond and into the school front atrium.

_So far only Mom remembered my birthday…_ groaned Cloud inwardly, "I hope Vincent, Tseng, and Cissnei remembers it… I highly doubt Rude will say anything seeing he's also a quiet type like Vincent…"

Right before he could walk off, there was a sudden breeze that came from his back. He didn't know what made him paused and turn around, but when he did, he almost wished that he hadn't done it.

There, at the gates, was a handsome young man that he had seen in his dream this morning. The very same person who's casually strolling towards Cloud with a soft, gentle beam gracing his pale features. His spiky black hair was gently brushing back as the wind blows. His icy blue orbs were sparkling like clear water in a lake.

Cloud could have sworn he heard his heart jumped out from his chest when the stranger spotted him and paused too.

The two shared off a moment in silence, quietly gazing at each other.

_He's that guy… From my dream… But how?_

[preview end]

* * *

**AN: starting another story! this time, I'm in ZackxCloud moment since I'm playing the game! XDD though I'm stuck at this part, defeating Genesis... damn... oh well. :3 so whaddya guys think? should I continue it or drop it? it's all up to you! reviews will be appreciated! XD**

**And yes, I made Tifa a mother... I'm sorry... -_- I just can't stand her. She's like Sakura Haruno for some reason... *sees a mob forming* Oh shi- *sprints away* **

**Cloud: Maya does not ow- wait a minute! The disclaimer is already at the story!**

Zack: XD

Cloud: #-_-


End file.
